


A New Kind of Magic

by DarkSwan015



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSwan015/pseuds/DarkSwan015
Summary: AU: Story will follow the plotline best to abilities but every character has unique magic to their abilities and match their own personalities. (Magic is from the Anime Fairy Tail) just a little AU I thought would be fun to write about so why not. Let it be known I won’t be writing out every episode from every season, just a few best I can with this overall idea.Side Note: You don’t have to watch Fairy Tail to follow along I just wanted to write this out of pure fun but it is really good very much recommend :)  I'm not much of an Anime person but it is worth a try :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story please fill free to leave some thoughts, and enjoy if not this was just an idea I wanted to try for a while so please be kind. :)
> 
> If you do know Fairy Tail here's a little twist I have given Emma both Natsu's and Wendy's magic I do hope you enjoy this little AU. 
> 
> SN: I do not own any characters from either show just wanted to play around with them for a while ;)

Chapter One: Welcome to Storybrooke (S1 E1)

Years ago if you had told Emma Swan that shortly after wishing to not be alone she would be talking to the son she had given up for a better chance years ago she would’ve thought they were crazy, yet here she was doing exactly that. Being in a world of magic users and normal people though, she shouldn’t have expected any less seeing as she herself was one of those magic users and a powerful one at that. Being raised by Dragons though does help after all it’s not just anyone who wield two mages especially Dragon Slayer Magic. Abandoned on the side of a highway had left her with some deep scars with no help from the foster system, when she stumbled upon Igneel and Grandine who had been kind enough to raise her and teach her how to use their abilities, in doing so Emma had shortly become a Dragon Slayer of two Mages Sky and Fire. 

Her fire being the more powerful of the two though making her the powerful sorceress she was today. Now here she was driving her son back to a small town in Maine, named Storybrooke because she was supposed to save these fairytale characters by waking them from some evil curse. Being told all of what was expected her she kept thinking how much this Saviour couldn’t be her, she’s had her fair share of battles and fights from skips but she definitely wasn’t some hero. Especially with her right arm wrapped in gauze from her wrist to beginning of her elbow from her recent training mission a year before today. 

As she and Henry kept driving she noticed the book he was holding as they continued to talk about fairy tales and all he believed she was suppose to do. 

“Oh kid you got problems,” she stated as she focused back on the road. “Yep and you're going to fix them,” he stated as he caught sight of the gauge under her jacket and shirt sleeve and back on the road as they continued to drive.  
(PB)

Pulling into the town she wasn’t convinced this town was something out of the ordinary. “Alright kid you got an address for me?” she asked pulling into the town center. “Yep, it’s 44 not telling you street,” stating Henry as she stopped the car and stepped out the driver side. 

With help from therapist Archie, she was able to locate the mayor’s house. Arriving back at the house and getting out of the car Henry followed behind her. 

Henry shook his head “Look, please, don’t take me back there.”

“I have too.” Emma insisted “I’m sure your parents are worried sick about you.”

“I just have a mom.” Henry said, “But she’s evil.” 

“Evil? Isn’t that a bit extreme.” Emma asked. “Not for her,” Henry said. “She’s the Evil Queen, and she doesn’t love me. She only pretends to.” 

“Kid.” Emma sighed “I’m sure that’s not true.” Before she could continue the door to the house opened. 

“Henry!” the woman exclaimed. She went to hug Henry, who didn’t return it. “Are you ok? Where have you been?” She pulled away to kneel in front of him. “What happened?” 

“I found my real mom,” Henry said. He pulled out of her grasp and ran into the house. Emma was met with two looks of surprise, one being the Mayor’s and the other the town Sheriff. Henry’s mother stood to her full height “You’re Henry’s birth mother?”

“Hi…” Emma trailed off awkwardly. “How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you’ve ever tasted?” 

“Got anything stronger?” Emma asked slightly joking. 

After what one could call a rather awkward feeling talk with Regina Mills, she walked Emma to the door. The second she was on the porch Regina shut and locked the door. 

Emma glared at it. She didn’t like that woman, but she was Henry’s mother not Emma and it wasn’t her place to say anything. 

Heading to her car, Emma paused and turned to look at the house, feeling eyes on her. Henry was looking out the second story window. He closed the curtain and turned off the light. 

Emma’s Dragon instincts were urging to run back, telling her something was wrong, ignoring them she got back in her car. 

Driving closer to the town line, she noticed a new addition to her bug. A leather-bound book she knew was Henry’s. 

“Sneaky bastard.” Emma sighed. Looking back at the road she saw a wolf in the middle of it. Swerving to avoid it, she crashed into the Storybrooke town sign as her world went black.


	2. Chapter Two: Welcome Change (S1 E1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of E1 here we'll get the beach/castle scene, an explanation of why Emma's arm is wrapped, and of course the many interactions between Emma and Regina.

Emma woke slowly, trying to get her bearings. She took in her surroundings, she was lying on a cot, surrounded by brick walls, behind bars. Panic began to rise up. She was in jail. Again. Memories coming back instantly Storybrooke, dropping off Henry, trying to leave and crashing into the town sign. Fortunately for her, the sound of whistling was enough to distract her. 

She sat up and swung her legs to the ground. There was another prisoner in the cell next to her’s. 

There was an Italian accented old man repairing the lights as he complimented her for being back in Henry’s life and arguing with the occupant in the cell next to hers. He shared how he and his wife tried but could never have a kid. 

Not knowing how to feel she didn’t respond. The Sheriff walked in commanding her jail cell partner Leroy to behave and smile as he did just that snarkily at the Sheriff and had taken his leave. 

“Seriously?” Emma asked as her face pressed against the bars. Giving her a sheepish smile the Sheriff had responded: “It seems that Regina’s drinks are stronger than we thought.” 

“I wasn’t drunk there was a wolf in the road,” she said as he looked back at her in disbelief. As he was about to add something a soft cry had interrupted them. 

“Graham! Henry’s run away again. We have to…” She stopped mid-sentence as she eyes set on Emma. “What is she doing here? Do you know where he is?” 

“Lady I haven’t seen him since I dropped him off at yours. And, as you can see I have a good alibi.” Emma said as she motioned to the cell around her. 

“Yeah, well he wasn’t in his room this morning,” Regina stated in accusation. “Did you try his friends?” Emma asked. 

“He doesn’t really have any.” Regina said, “He’s kind of a loner.”

“Every kid has friends,” Emma said. “Did you check his computer. Emma continued. “If he’s close with someone, he’d be emailing them.” 

“And you know this how?” Regina scoffed. Holding accusation in her tone, as though Emma knew more than she was letting on. 

“Finding people is what I do,” Emma said as she tightens her glare. “Here’s an idea. How about you guys let me out and I’ll help you find him.”   
/-/ 

Henry wasn’t stupid that was for sure and clearing his inbox was a smart move but Emma was smart too using a recovery drive she was able to find a transaction for a website called Find Your Momma.com with charge and name “Mary Margaret Blanchard, know her?” Emma asked as she looked back at Regina. 

“Henry’s teacher,” Regina stated as she made a move to leave, with Emma and Graham following behind her.   
/-/

As Mary Margaret and Regina shared a bit conversation about the boy Emma moved to help the petite brunette pick up the stack of books Regina had so carelessly knocked down on her way out. “Look I gave Henry the book because I wanted him to have the most important thing anyone could have hope,” she stated as her eyes brighten. 

“You know where he is, don’t you?” Emma asked. “You might want to try his castle,” she stated as Emma took her position to leave.  
/-/  
Pulling up to the wooden structure her eyes easily found Henry as he overlooked the horizon to the clock tower. “You left this in my car. The clock still hasn’t moved?” 

“I was hoping when I brought you back it would. Things would begin to change around here. That the final battle would begin.” 

“I’m not fighting any battles, kid.” Emma sighed. “But it’s your destiny. You're going to bring back the happy endings.” Henry contested. 

“Can you cut it with the book crap,” Emma said softly but sternly. She didn’t want to hurt the kid. 

“You don’t have to be hostile,” Henry said. “I know you like me, I can tell. You’re just pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It’s okay. I know why you gave me away. You wanted to give me my best chance.” 

Her heart clenched. “How do you know that?” Emma asked. 

“Because it’s the same reason Snow White gave you away,” Henry told her. “Listen to me, kid.” Emma put more force into her tone. “I’m not in any book. I’m a real person. And I’m no savior.” She sighed, shaking her head. “You were right about one thing though. I wanted to give you your best chance. But it’s not with me. Come on, let’s go. I have to get you back to your mom.” She began walking away, knowing Henry would follow. 

“Please don’t take me back there! You don’t what it’s like with her my life sucks!” Henry yelled as something finally snapped in Emma. 

“Oh, you want to know what sucking is? Being left on the side of a freeway. My parents didn’t even bother to drop me off at a hospital. I ended up in the foster system and I had a family until I was three, but then they had their own kid so they sent me back.” Tears began to prick her eyes, and she shouldn’t have been telling him this, but he should know that he is very lucky. 

When she saw him flinch at her harshness she took a deep breath and sighed “Look your mom is trying her best. I know it’s hard and I know sometimes you think she doesn’t love you, but at least she wants you.” 

“Your parents didn’t abandon you on the side of the highway. Henry said. “That’s just where you came through. The magical wardrobe they put you through just brought you there your parents were trying to save you from the curse.” he finished with a small voice. 

Empathy was written in all of those words that caused a tug at her heart. Pushing her thoughts aside and smiling sadly she motioned her hand out “Come on Henry.” 

The drive back to the Mayor’s house was silent most of the time until Henry broke it, his voice timid “Why is your arm bandaged?” 

Emma’s mind drifted off to her last training mission as she discovered a portion of both Igneel’s and Grandine’s power in the shape of a Draconian tattoo, that she had decided to hold onto in a dire situation and decided to wrap it until then. 

“It’s part of my Mage as a Dragon Slayer my last training worked a little too well, so I had to wrap it and I’m saving it for a certain time when I may need it most,” Emma said. 

Regina had met them at the door as Henry quickly ran past her and into the house. 

“Thank you it seems he’s taken quite the shine to you,” she stated buttenly. Seeing Emma look past her curiously Regina continued “Make no mistake Miss Swan this isn't an invitation back into his life. While you’ve been off doing who knows what to cause that injury on your arm, I’ve raised him, endured every tantrum, soothed every fever, I’ve been there every milestone. He’s my son and you have no legal right to Henry.” she said in a harsh tone. 

“So I suggest you get back in your car, head back to Boston, and forget about this town because if not I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do.” she finished threateningly. Watching her turn around and walk back into the house Emma asked one last question. 

“Do you love him?” 

Regina turned back to face her as she answered sternly “Of course I love him,” she answered offended. “Goodbye Miss Swan.” 

Hearing her answer Emma’s lie detector and dragon instincts had immediately told her otherwise. Stopping at Granny’s Bed and Breakfast, she secured a room for the week as she met a shady Mr. Gold and thought to herself one week. 

As the hands on the clock in the town square moved for the first time in twenty-eight years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave thought, comments, or concerns I'd be happy to hear the feedback :)


	3. Mine Tunnel Trouble (S1 E5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Two or three updates to make up for being gone so long). 
> 
> Emma becoming deputy, the battle of wits between Graham and Regina, Henry and Archie stuck in the mines and Emma's rescue of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is as I said, in the beginning, I'll try to follow the plotline best I can, however, I can not write out every episode from all 7 seasons so I'll post the ones I already have written and if there are any episodes you'd like to see written let me know I'd love to hear from you. ;) 
> 
> Feel free to leave thoughts, comments, or concerns I'd be happy to hear the feedback :)

“A tie seriously, you know you don’t have to dress a woman as a man to give her authority?” Emma stated with an oversized uniform in hand as she gave Graham a knowing look. 

“So you think you can get people to do what you want in that red leather coat?” he asked. 

“I’m getting you to do what I want right now,” she said with a smug grin as she threw the uniform on the desk in front of her. 

“At least wear the badge. Make it official. Want to be part of this community, then take it.” Graham said as he held out the badge in his hand. 

Not verbally responding she accepted the badge and clipped it to her belt. The moment the badge was secured on her belt the room around them began to shake with objects falling off the shelves and glass shattering around them. Grabbing hold of the desk in front of her Emma tighten her grip as they ride out the tremor. It ended shortly after as they had a moment of calm, before hearing various car alarms going off as the phones started to ring as well.   
/-/

Being called out towards an old mining part of town Graham and Emma pulled up to the newly forming crowd as Emma caught the sound of a car door shutting and watched as the Mayor approached already barking orders. 

“Everyone, step back!” as Graham approached her “Sheriff, set up a police perimeter. Marco, you can assist with the fire department?” she ordered around as she noticed Emma standing next to Graham. “Miss Swan, this is officially town business. You’re free to go…” 

“Actually I work for the town now,” Emma said nonchalantly. “She’s my new deputy,” Graham stated as Regina saw the badge hanging from her belt.

Seeing her expression change to something fierce as she faced Graham and replied calmly yet sternly “They say the mayor is always the last to know…” 

Remaining silent for a bit Graham responded as he caught her eyes “It’s in my budget.” he said calmly making no room for an argument from the mayor. 

“Indeed.” she said in a cold voice as she straightened her coat “Deputy Swan why don’t you make yourself useful with crowd control?” she said villey. Looking back to Graham he nodded his head for Emma to follow the order just given to her. 

“People of Storybrooke, don’t be alarmed. We’ve always known this area was honeycombed with old mining tunnels. But fear not. I will see to it this becomes a new project to make safer for the town, we will rehabilitate, collapse and shortly pave it.” 

“Pave it?” Henry’s voice catching Emma’s attention as he spoke against Regina. “What if there is something down there?” 

“Henry? What are you doing here?” Regina asked for another time in this single week. “What’s down there?” he insisted. 

“Nothing, now step back!” Regina said in a more serious tone. “In fact, everyone! Step back, please. Thank you.” 

As the crowd started to disperse all silently muttering to themselves as her dragon hearing picked up much of their silent comments. Emma moved to wave around the crowd, she quickly caught the movement out of her right eye as she saw Regina take a surreptitious glance around before bending down carefully and pick something off the ground and place it in her jacket pocket. 

“What was that?” Henry asked in relentlessness. 

“Henry, enough. Listen. This is a safety matter. Wait in the car.” Regina said as she nodded towards Emma and Graham to close off the area as she moved to talk to Marco.   
/-/

A day later as Emma was talking to Mary Margaret a knocking had saved Emma from having to explain how she knew about such heartache of getting involved with someone already married. 

When she opened the door the sight nearly broke her heart and her pulse stiffen at the thought that Regina might have done something. 

Henry stood there, tears in his eyes, panting as he continued sobbing. 

“Kid, what happened?” she asked in alarm without hesitation he quickly launched himself into Emma’s waist, hugging her tightly. As Emma’s arms surrounded him she led him back to the table as he was still sobbing.   
/-/   
With Henry and Archie’s lives on the line and after arguing with Regina on more than one occasion, it was decided Emma would be lowered down to save them as she removed her jacket and the harness was placed over her, they began to lower her down. 

The moment her eyes landed on the elevator and she heard Henry’s voice she let out a sigh of relief. “Henry hang on I’m coming!” as she landed on top of the shaft and pulled open the gate. Archie and Henry stood up as she grabbed Henry first and secured him in place. Placing her arm out for Archie to take the shaft started to shake as they both shared a terrified look.

“It’s ok,” Archie said as the shaft fell into the darkness that must have stretched for miles down as she caught sight of Archie smiling as his umbrella was hooked on one of the carabiners. 

The process to pull them up was slow, but by the time they had reached the surface, Marco was pulling up Archie as Emma handed Henry to Regina. She took in him out of Emma’s arms and pulled him away from Emma. 

It stung, but she should’ve known Regina wouldn’t have a change of heart just because they shared a moment of which they bonded over Henry as she watched the medics overlook him and Archie for injuries. As an EMT asked her if she wanted to be looked over she simply nodded her head “Thank you but I'm alright.” she said as she took a seat at the nearest truck bed. 

Shortly after Henry joined her as he pointed out the crickets to everyone. As everyone else celebrated the safety and wellbeing Regina had walked behind one of the trucks near the shaft's entrance as she threw a single piece of glass down into the abyss. 

The individual piece had landed by a once whole, now shattered glass coffin.


	4. It All Fell Down (S1 E8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're finally going to be seeing some magic at the beginning and towards the end, the confrontation between Emma and Graham outside Granny's, small fight outside Senior Henry's grave and of course the sadness that originally comes in this episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. :) Feel free to leave thoughts, comments, or concerns I'd be happy to hear the feedback :) and once again if you have any episodes fill free to make a request :D

Once Emma had found out about Graham and Regina through him sneaking out one of the second story windows, she tossed him the keys and walked away without so much as another word. 

Walking to the beach she made sure no one was around so no one would get hurt by her actions. Taking a deep breath her eyes began to glow an emerald green color “Fire Dragon Roar!” As an explosion of fire was shot from her mouth and into the night sky. 

“I’m getting all fired up now!” she stated as a red and orange glow began to surround her. “Fire Dragon Claw!” she stated as her feet were ignited by flames and she took off towards the sky and came crashing down on a nearby rock “Fire Dragon Crushing Fang!” as her hands lit ablaze and swiped at the rock in a claw-like fashion. Splitting the rock into two as it burned she looked back and smiled. 

The next night stepping out of the bathroom the sight that welcomed her as she left was one of a slightly inebriated sheriff throwing darts with deadly accuracy. Refusing Ruby’s offer of a drink, she made her way to leave. A dart thrown in her direction, now sticking into the doorframe by her head caught her attention as she faced Graham again. 

“What the hell? That could’ve hit me.” 

“I never miss. You’ve been avoiding me ever since…”

“I caught you leaving the Mayor’s.” Cutting him off mid-sentence “I’m not avoiding you, Graham, I just have no interest in having this conversation.” Taking her leave Graham followed her out and down the street. 

“Can we talk about this?”

“There’s nothing to talk about Graham you have your life I have mine,” Emma said still walking away. 

“Look your right I should’ve told you about me and Regina,” Graham stated as he grabbed her arm stopping her in place. 

“Yeah, why the secrecy we’re all adults you can do what you want.”

“I don’t know I just didn’t want you to look at me like you are now.” Graham said. 

“Why do you care how I look at you?” 

“I don’t know I just…” he stuttered as he pushed his lips to hers and flashes of a wolf filled his head. 

“What the hell was that?” she asked. “Didn’t you see that?” 

“How much have you been drinking?” she asked as he sighed heavily. “I just need to feel something.” Graham said as she continued to listen and stand there. 

“Graham your drunk and full of regret I get it but I can tell you one thing whatever you're looking for your not getting it with me.” Emma said as she walked past him.   
/-/

Once the wolf had led him and Emma to a crypt-like building in the graveyard he stopped as he recognized the symbol above the door from his memories. 

“My heart it’s in there I can feel it,” he said as they walked to the door.

“Stop! Graham, stop!” she called as she reached him and pulled him away from the entrance. “You can’t desecrate a grave like this.” 

“My heart is in there, Emma. I have to at least look.” Graham insisted. 

Running a hand through her hair she let out a heavy sigh, knowing there’d be no avail in trying to stop him for he just might come back again. 

“Ok but let me try,” Emma said trying to open the door that appeared to be stuck. “Stand back,” she called as she gained momentum in her fists and eloped in flames and threw a punch and the door gave way under the force and pressure. 

The crypt looked exactly as creepy as a place for hearts. Emma stepped in followed by Graham who immediately began searching for his heart. Graham’s searching turned to frantically searching, going through each of the shelves and shaking one of the urns. 

“It’s got to be here, somewhere,” he started to pull on some of the urns and shelves in hopes of loosening some boards. “Maybe a hidden door. A lever. Something.” 

“There has to be,” Graham said stubbornly eyes scanning the crypt, as fear overtook his voice and Emma went to offer some sort of comfort. 

The piercing sound of Regina’s voice tore through the calm they just reached. “What the hell do you think you're doing?” 

Graham got off the ground as he followed Emma out and their eyes focused on Regina. “Regina? What are you doing here?” she asked as she noticed the flowers in her hands. 

“Bringing flowers to my father’s grave like I do every Wednesday.” she spat as Emma could feel her own flame start to arise inside of her with Regina’s tone. 

“Don’t blame her,” Graham said now standing in front of Regina, leaving Emma standing behind him. “It’s my fault I wanted to look in there.” 

“Why? What were you looking for?” 

“Nothing, it was nothing.” Graham whispered in defeat with his head hanging low, and shoulders slumped. 

Offering to help Graham home and being rejected had hurt Regina a little more than she admits as her eyes drew daggers towards Emma. 

“I don’t know what I ever did to you to deserve this. To have you keep coming after everything I hold dear.” 

“I’m sorry you ever stop and think the problem isn’t with me but with you. Henry came and found me, Graham kissed me. Maybe it’s time you took a long hard look in the mirror and ask yourself Madame Mayor why does everyone keep running from you and to me.” Emma stated as she now stood in front of Regina. 

Now standing in front of Emma, the force of her hit sent Emma to the floor as she caught herself on her hands. Suddenly both her and Graham had felt an intense amount of pressure as they were both being pressed to the floor. “The hell? What is this?” Emma asked as both were still being forced down. 

‘It’s her Mage. Regina has Gravity Magic, she’s using it to force us into the dirt.” Graham said as the pressure got heavier. 

“Yeah well, I got magic too, Sky Dragon Roar!” Emma stated as a hurricane like blast blew Regina back and she seised using her Gravity Magic so both Graham and Emma could get up and catch their breaths. 

As Emma walked over to Regina with her fist eloped in flames she let out a heavy breath as the flames died out and she walked past Regina. “Not even worth it.” she stated as she walked past Regina and Graham followed shortly after.   
/-/

Back at the station as Emma took off her jacket and tied her hair up Graham got some ice for the scar above her right eye. “What kind of magic was that you used against Regina? Storybrooke has many mages but I've never seen that kind of magic before.” Graham said as he took the ice back. 

“Where I’m from we call it Dragon Slayer Magic,” she stated with a smile. “I’m one of the only few to wield it, not everyone can,” she said as he placed a dab of disinfectant on the scar and she winced in pain a bit. “My Mage is Dragon Slayer Magic First Generation of both Fire and Sky. What about you Sheriff what’s your mage?” she asked as his face turn to amazement. 

But before he could continue he was able to say another word, Graham’s face contorted in pain and he put his hand on his chest and grunted. 

“Graham!” Emma yelled as she watched him collapse to the floor. “Graham, Graham please tell me what’s wrong I can try to heal you! please!” She shook him by the shoulders, but Graham didn’t respond. In a desperate attempt, she reached to find a pulse. There wasn’t one. His heart was still and no pulse Graham was gone.


	5. New Journey New Allies (S2 E5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I know I jumped from S1 to S2 but I did say I wasn't going to write every chapter but I will take any requests if anyone has any. That and my impatience self couldn't wait to write about Emma and Killian so let's see how that turned out ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. :) Feel free to leave thoughts, comments, or concerns I'd be happy to hear the feedback :) and once again if you have any episodes fill free to make a request :D

Returning to the camp Mulan, Aurora, Snow, and Emma hadn’t expected to return to the sight of a massacre. “What happened here?” Mulan asked as they made their way throughout the camp seeing what looked to be no survivors. As Emma and Snow continued to walk Emma heard the sound of the wood move as she turned to see an arm moving and called the others to attend. 

“Hey, there’s someone under there.” Aurora stated as she and Mulan helped remove the bodies off of him “It’s ok, it’s ok.” They reassured as he kept looking around in fear. 

As Snow and Aurora helped the stranger move to a table Emma could sense powerful magic coming from him that could probably match hers but she could tell it wasn’t Dragon Slayer Magic but some other kind of Mage. 

“Emma, how did you know he was there?” Mulan asked as they went to the well to receive some water for their new guest. “Not many know this but as a Dragon Slayer I not only get their power, but my senses are heightened just as theirs might be. Such as sight, hearing, and smell.” 

“So do you know him?” Emma asked as she and Mulan walked back to the table and towards the others. 

“Yes, he joined us a few months ago, said he was a blacksmith and he lost his hand in an ogre attack,” Mulan told her as they continued over. 

“I don’t know why would Cora leave a survivor, it seems messy.” Emma said. 

“You think he’s lying,” Mulan said looking back at Emma with hesitation. “I think Cora’s tricked us before why would this time be any different,” Emma said as they approached the table. 

“I can’t thank you enough for your kindness. Fortunate seems kind enough to show me favor.” the stranger stated in a timid accented voice. “An island full of corpses your the only one to escape how exactly did that happen?” Emma asked as she watched him look around. 

“She attacked at night when she started ripping out people’s heart I hid under those had already been killed.” he said as his expression changed to fear. 

“So much for fortune favoring the brave.” she said. “It was all I could do to survive.” he said as she leaned in closer to him “I’m going to let you in on a little secret I’m pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me.” Emma said as she now had elbows on the table to get closer to the stranger. 

“I’m telling the truth.” he pleaded as she smiled weakly as she got up knowing he just lied.   
“We should start looking for a new portal back to Storybrooke I only got about five minutes with my husband and even less time with my grandson.” Snow said as she rolled her shoulders back and adjusted the dagger slung over her chest. 

“You have a grandson?” the stranger asked. “Long story.” she said in response. 

“Well, I know this land well I can guide you…” 

“You're not going to guide us anywhere until you tell us who you really are.” Cutting off the stranger Emma stated as her fists eloped in flames and she held one of them to his neck as she pulled his head back.   
/-/ 

“I already told you I’m just a blacksmith.” he pleaded as Mulan tightened the rope around the tree and the other women stood in front of him. 

“Sure you are,” letting out a long whistle as the growls began from farther back. “You won’t talk to us maybe you’ll talk to the ogres as they rip you limb from limb.” the blonde stated as she motioned for the others to grab their things. 

“Wait, wait, you can’t just leave me like this!” he pleaded as they continued to walk away. “What if he’s telling the truth?” asked Aurora as she was beginning to feel guilty. 

“He’s not.” Emma stated bluntly as she continued to walk. 

“Good for you,” he stated as they turned to face him “You bested me. I can count the amount of people who’ve done that on one hand.” he stated as the women walked in front of him again. 

“That supposed to be funny? Who are you?” asking the blonde in a demanding tone. 

“Killian Jones but most people have tended to call me by more colorful moniker Hook.” he said as Snow repeated the name. “Check my scathel.” In a few seconds, a curved hook glinted in the sunlight. 

“As in Captain Hook?” Emma asked in nonbelief. “Ah, so you’ve heard of me?” 

A roaring sound in the distance, the ground trembling as ogres made their way closer to them. In the distance, trees crumbled. They may have been far, but the moved quickly and would probably be here in a few minutes. 

“You hear that they’re getting closer so unless you want to be dinner you better start talking.” Emma stated as she drew the dagger from her boot. 

“Cora wanted me to gain your trust so I could everything there is to know about your Storybrooke. She didn’t want any surprises when she finally got over there.” he stated. As a roar was heard even closer. “Now if you kindly cut me loose.” 

“No! We should leave him here to pay for all the lives he took.” Mulan stated as they made their move to leave. 

“Wait, wait you need me alive.” Hook stated catching Emma’s attention. “Why?” she asked as she looked back at him. 

“Cause we both want the same thing to get back to your land.” he said as she walked back in front of him. “You say anything to save yourself why are we supposed to believe you now?” she questioned. 

I arranged for transport with Cora, but seeing how resourceful you all are I’ll offer you the same deal.” he said. 

After telling them about the compass Emma and Snow shared a look. Grabbing the dagger from her boot she lifted in to under his chin. “You tell me one thing and whatever it is I better believe it. Why does Captain Hook want to go to Storybrooke?” she asked. 

“To exact revenge on the man who took my hand Rumpelstiltskin,” he stated as he darkened his look. 

“Good word choice,” Emma said sarcastically and attempted to cut the ropes. “This isn’t going to work, hold still and don’t move, I don’t want to hit you by mistake,” she said as she placed the dagger back in her boot. “Fire Dragon Crushing Fang!” she stated as she slashed at the ropes in a claw-like fashion and they caught fire and burned off in an instant. 

“What were you thinking Emma, you could’ve burned him.” Aurora stated in worry.   
“Oh please I’m a professional and he’s fine, so tie his hands and let’s go.” she said as Mulan went to tie his hands and they left.   
/-/

Walking through the forest with Hook leading the group they came to a clearing and all that could be seen was a beanstalk surrounded by clouds leading to one direction up. 

“Let me guess. The compass is up there.” Emma stated slightly annoyed. 

“It’s not the climb you need to worry about, but the giant at the top.” Hook stated as they continued their journey to the beanstalk.


	6. The Pirate and the Beanstalk (S2 E6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey up the beanstalk, the conversation up, and revelation of Killian's mage. I have divided this chapter into two parts because it was a longer episode based mostly on CaptainSwan and I will post both parts today. Enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. :) Feel free to leave thoughts, comments, or concerns I'd be happy to hear the feedback :) and once again if you have any episodes fill free to make a request

Approaching the beanstalk she had to squint as she looked it over, and wondered who would be brave enough to try that. “It’s a little freakier than I remember from the story.” she said as she adjusted her sight. “Reminds me of death.” Mulan stated. “Comforting.” Snow stated behind her. 

Being told about the enchantment Emma was more frustrated as he told the women in front of him to fight it out on who would be joining him. 

Fed up with the debate Emma demanded she’d be the one to join Hook. “It’s me I’m going and I’m not going to fail.” she said as the others silenced at her proclamation. “You're new here.” Snow said giving her a stern look. 

“It’s about getting back to Henry I don’t care what I have to face,” she said not caring for Snow’s look. “You're not going to stop me?” Emma asked expecting an argument from Mary Margaret. 

“Would it do any good?” she asked in hope. “No,” Emma stated bluntly as she turned to face Mulan. 

“Got anything in that bag that will help me against a giant?” she asked the warrior. “Or Hook?” she asked as she turned her attention to the pirate. Hearing him state a hey in objection or offense Mulan handed her a bag of poppy powder that helps knock out the occupant if inhaled. Asking her to cut the beanstalk in a timeline of ten hours Emma and Mulan finished their conversation as Emma walked back to Hook. 

Unzipping her jacket sleeve and exposing a bit of her arm still wrapped in gauze she lifted her arm to him. “I was hoping it be you.” he stated with a slight smile.  
“Just get on with it.” she stated as he grabbed her arm and placed it on his shoulder. “This will allow you to climb,” he said as placed a leather cuff on her wrist and just above gauze “There are other dangers, thankfully you have me to protect you.” he said as he motioned to his brace. 

Giving him a knowing look she tilted her head as he asked: “I can’t climb one handed can I?” 

Taking the hook out of the satchel she caught his gaze “Don’t think I’m taking my eyes off you for a second.” she said in a warning tone. 

“I would despair if you did.” he responded as she placed the satchel on his hook and turned towards the beanstalk. 

Looking back to Snow who gave her a reassuring nod she placed her hands on the beanstalk and began to climb.  
/-/ 

Climbing up the beanstalk Killian continuously looked back at Emma as he took notice of the bandaged arm under the cuff he placed on her wrist a few minutes maybe hours ago. “Tell me something love, was it really wise of you to be climbing with such injuries?” he asked as she looked to catch his attention. 

“What? Oh my arm that’s not an injury but what it really is, isn’t your concern now is it?” she asked as he gave her a look of surprise. 

“Right apologies for assuming you might be injured milady.” he countered. 

“So that was a result of your mage I could definitely sense you are powerful but I wouldn’t think powerful enough to hurt yourself.” he stated as she joined his side. 

“What exactly is your mage?” he asked as she looked back at him. 

“Why so you can tell your Cora? You first.” she stated as they continued to climb side by side. 

“Well darling if you must know my Mages are water and ice, I’m a wizard of both. Which comes quite in handy when you're sailing the seas.” he stated as she looked taken back a bit. “Now how about you, love?” 

“Fire and Sky, I’m what many call a Dragon Slayer I can wield both fire and sky magic that was taught to me by the dragons who raised me,” she stated focusing back on her current task. 

“Raised by dragons for how long though, because don’t exactly carry a look of a proud dragon descent, more like an orphan.” he stated as she stopped in her tracks at those words. 

“How did you know that?” she asked as he joined her side. “I spent many years in Neverland home of the lost boys and they all share the same looks you do, the look of abandonment.” he said as he saw something flash in her eyes. “Yeah well my world ain’t Neverland.” she stated as they continued their way up. 

“Love has been all too rare in your life, hasn’t it? Have you even ever been in love?” he asked as she turned her attention back to him and answered, “No I have never been in love.”  
/-/

It wasn’t until a short time later that Killian’s hook missed a piece and slipped Killian began to fall. Quickly not thinking twice Emma stretched out her hand as she caught the collar of his shirt and stopped his descent back to the hard ground as she got pulled down a bit and the stalk had cut her hand. 

“Thank you, love, that could have been terribly unfortunate had you not quickly leaped into action.” he said as she looked back down and began to sweat a little. “Yeah you can thank me later, but I can’t keep my grip on this beanstalk and prevent us both from falling so hang on this may seem weird.” she stated as she let out a breath and focused on the top of the stalk. 

“Fire Dragon Claw!” as her feet were ignited by fire and she shot them both up in a matter of minutes. 

As they reached the top of the beanstalk both climbed until their feet hit the ground. Walking past him Killian looked towards her hand as he noticed the deep red cut, still fresh with light bleeding “Give me your hand.” 

“What?”

“Your hand it’s cut, let me help,” he said as he got closer to her.  
“No it’s fine.” stating Emma as he tightens his grip to prevent her from pulling away “No it’s not.” he responded. 

“So now you're going to be a gentleman?” she asked as he pulled out his flask and poured a burning liquid on the cut to prevent infection. “Giants can smell blood and I’m always a gentleman.” he said as he reached for a scarf around his neck and began tying it around her injured hand.


	7. Compasses and Betrayal (S2 E6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The searching for the compass and of course the betrayal of Emma and that sums up the entire episode of Tallahassee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. :) Feel free to leave thoughts, comments, or concerns I'd be happy to hear the feedback :) and once again if you have any episodes fill free to make a request.

Taking her position atop the statue Emma adjusted her stance as Hook gave her a nod as he picked up a discarded bone and banged it against a giant discarded gong. Hearing a rumbling coming from the corridor she had to secure her grip on the statue as the giant came out and stood high above her. 

“Oh damn it.” she muttered as he was a bit taller than expected. Catching her worry Killian started to move from his position “Oy you, yeah you, you big git, you want to kill a human well I’m the worst human around, come on.” Killian taunted as he moved closer to Emma and the giant lower her position as Emma threw the bag of powder in his face. 

Falling to the ground with a thud as the entire area shook in response she stood from atop the statue. “Hook? Hook?” she called out as he came out from one of the giant’s side. 

“He’s out cold I don’t mean to upset you Emma, but I think we make quite the team.” he said with a smile. 

Turning her head sideways she responded, “Let’s go steal a compass.” 

Entering the giant’s castle they quickly noticed all the spread out treasure and piles of gold and jewels. “They horrid all their greatest stolen treasures in here piles of jewels and every room filled with coins.” he said as he detoured to rummage through some doubloons. 

“Let’s get to it, the compass.” she said in an authoritative tone. “What’s your rush?” he asked casually. 

“How long do you think magic knockout powder lasts?” she asked in response. 

“I have no bloody clue.” he said in response to her question. “That’s my rush.” she countered back. “Too right lass, come everything we need is right in front of us,” he said as he pocketed the doubloon and walked past her.   
/-/

Walking further into the castle the mess only looked worse. “They kill all the giant housekeepers too, how are we suppose to find a compass in this mess?” she asked overlooking the giant piles of treasure. 

“By looking, start searching. Wonder how much treasure we could carry down the beanstalk.” catching her questioning look he quickly added, “In addition to the compass of course.” 

“What the hell?” she asked coming across a skeleton with a sword in it’s long lost grip. “That would be Jack.” Hook said as he stood on the other side. “As in Jack the..” 

“Giant killer.” he said finishing her sentence. “With that toothpick?” she asked in surprise. 

“It packs quite the wall-loop you’d be surprised.” he said as he walked back and she pulled her closer to him “Woah, Woah,” she stated as his arms wrapped around her waist. 

“It’s about bloody time.” he stated as he tightens her grip around her. 

Pushing him off her, she pointed to the rope connecting to both sides of the walls “It’s a trip-wire quite the security system.” she said as they both looked up to catch sight of the cage hanging above them. 

“Supposable excuse for grabbing me, but next time don’t stand so on ceremony.” he said as he grabbed a piece of her hair and tucked it in front of her jacket. 

“Let’s find the compass, and go home.” she said letting out a breath. 

Nodding in agreement he waited for her to move first, as she tilted her head with a smile “After you.” she said as he smiled and moved forward.   
/-/

Continuing to look through the treasures she asked “So it’s just in here somewhere?” her annoyed tone becoming more clear. 

“Legally.” A small chest caught his attention as he called out “Give me a boost would you, love?” 

Giving him a knowing look she walked over to his side “So I can’t see what you're pocketing no way you give me a boost.” Emma said as his expression shocked her. “Try something new, darling it’s called trust.” he said as she let out a breath. “We do it side by side and fast who knows how long we have until.” stopping midway through her thoughts he questioned her. 

“What?” he asked as she turned her head towards the entrance. “Did you hear that?” she asked as the ground began to shake. “Someone’s up.” he said as the ground began to shake more frequently. 

“Quickly get under something.” Hook said as they took off in the opposite direction. Stopping in her tracks as the giant stood in the entrance she looked back to Hook only to hear the sound of cracking as the roof came tumbling down on top of Hook. 

“Hook?” she asked as she turned back to face the giant as he came running towards her, picked her up, and went to sit somewhere different. 

After escaping and sparing the giant she had come to know as Anton’s life they had reached an agreement as she smiled and went to the pile of rubble. 

Stretching out her had for him to take she heard him “You are bloody brilliant amazing.” he said as he was pulled out from under the rocks. “May I see it? The compass.” he asked as she reached in her pocket and pulled it out to lie in her hand. 

“It’s more beautiful than legend.” Hook stated as she placed it back in her jacket pocket. “Come let’s go.” he stated as she let out a breath grabbed his arm and quickly locked a chain around his wrist. 

Moving back from him, he looked surprised “What are you doing? What are you doing?” he asked as he got up and stood in front of her. 

Telling him she couldn’t take a chance she was wrong about him and then apologizing, she turned away and began to take her leave, as she could hear him shouting her name over and over until she was out of the castle. For once she really hated having her dragon hearing as it only hurt more.


	8. Way Back Home (S2 E9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle at Lake Nostros with the added bonus of magic because this is still influenced by Fairy Tail so what fun would it be without the magic? I'm actually really proud of how this turned out hope you all enjoy this chapter. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. :) Feel free to leave thoughts, comments, or concerns I'd be happy to hear the feedback :) and once again if you have any episodes fill free to make a request.

Looking over the scroll Emma’s name was written all over it, none noticed as Aurora threw a rock at the lever and the bars to the cell shut the slam. As Killian and Cora made their move to leave Cora turned to shared a look at Killian as they shared a smirk and left without another word. 

The more time passed the more Emma became annoyed as she continued to think about her annoyance and the fact that Cora and Killian could very well be on their way to Storybrooke while she wasted her time here. “We need to get out here now.” Emma stated as she moved to the far end of the cell and winded her stance “Lightning Fire Dragon Roar!” as a combination of both lightning and fire were released from her mouth in a large, destructive, sparking blast. Hitting the cell door she smiled in victory at the thought the door had been destroyed, only to the door undamaged and still remain standing. 

Letting out a sigh of frustration, she tried to focus her vision as she started to fall towards the ground, feeling drained from the attack she had just unleashed. Joining her side Snow sat by Emma “That’s not doing anything other than draining your energy, this cell was made to stand against any magic, no matter how powerful.” 

“That might have been nice to know before I just wasted a powerful and draining attack.” Emma stated half sarcastically. 

“Will you be ok, you need rest if you want to regain your strength.” Snow stated as Emma got up with a hand on her stomach. “We don’t have time for rest and strength restoration,” she said as she looked to the torches around the cave and in the lantern. 

Leaning against the cell door Emma focused her attention to the flames around the cave as she sucked in a breath and flames started to move towards her mouth as she consumed the flames and her power began to rise again. 

“How did you do that?” Aurora asked in amazement. 

“Part of being a Dragon Slayer, I can consume the elements I wield to replenish my energy, after all not everything is what it seems,” she stated as she felt her power beginning to restore. 

“Your right, time to try something. I saw Cora always practicing magic that wasn’t her mage and sometimes not all the spells were written in books.” Snow stated as she blew on the squid ink and it broke the bars holding them captive. “Now shall we?” she asked as she looked back to her daughter.   
/-/

“I told you I’d deliver you to Rumplestiltskin. Now don’t let go unless you want to end up somewhere that isn’t Storybrooke.”Cora said as they were about to jump.

“Sky Dragon Roar!” a voice called out as a hurricane-like blast was shot at Cora and Hook. As the compass was suddenly shot out of their hands. 

“You are not going anywhere.” Snow shouted to get their attention. “This portal taking us home.” Emma said as Snow looked back to her “The compass get it.” she told her daughter as she ran towards where it had been shot. 

“Hide it first I’ll deal with them,” Cora said as she summoned a fireball and shot it towards Snow and Mulan as Emma ran towards Hook and they began a duel with power spiking from both mages. 

Both throwing strikes towards each other and defending neither liking the idea of giving up they each readied an attack “Water Slicer!” Killian shouted as multiple blades of water that resembled scythes were shot Emma’s way each hitting her body and leaving a new injury. “Your flames maybe powerful Swan but they serve no good against me.” Killian declared as she shot him a glare. “Good thing I have more than fire to fight Sky Dragon Crushing Fang!” as she charged and swiped with her fingers leaving a wake of wind as the claw-like injury landed on his arm. 

As each continued to breathe in and out from exhaustion Emma noticed the compass hidden in the dirt slightly behind Killian’s boot as an idea came to her. Seeing Mary Margaret and Cora continued to fight amongst themselves Emma outstretched her arms and closed her eyes as the air around her began to pick up. 

“I’d normally go easy on you since I don’t always like hurting a lass, but I have a crocodile to skin in your world and I’m afraid your in my way. So apologies love but I’ll be taking this.” Killian said as he grabbed the compass only for it too fly out his hands and straight into Emma’s.

“Sorry Hook but I have a town to protect and this is going to hurt you and Cora a lot more than it will me.” she stated with a smile.   
/-/

“Dragon Slayer Secret Art, Shattering Light: Sky Drill!” Moving into a wide stance, Emma spread her arms wide, causing a fast wind barrier to form as it surrounded Hook and Cora preventing either from escaping. Seeing both surrounded by the barrier of air Emma began to move her arms in a counter-clockwise direction causing the wind wall to contract inwards towards the pirate and former queen of hearts, sending both flying upwards into the air and crashing back down to the ground. 

Letting out a tiring breath she watched as both knocked out villains hit the ground and then tightened her grip on the compass in her hand. Looking back to Mary Margaret as moved towards the portal.

“Now let’s go home.” Emma declared as she and mother held hands and jumped into the portal.


End file.
